User talk:Astrarche
Return You delete pretty much everything and then return 2 months later, nice. GG mate XD [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 20:52, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back Liza! Nice to see you again. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:51, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah there is a new gmg coming up. It's the reason I hopped back on the wiki after months of absences... after it's done, I'll probably disappear again until dagger and I do another project probably haha. What made you decide to come back? --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:20, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Well I wish you the best of luck in working with your new style, I hope it makes the fanon more enjoyable for you. Are you going to join us back on discord too? --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:15, November 7, 2017 (UTC) people in the koma chat arent very active anymore. Right now the only activity is in the gmg chat. Are you still with the same username on discord? --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:32, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Liza has returned! YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!! \o/ Mokushiryu (talk) 13:05, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Permission To you mind if I use parts of your character format and some of your templates? Just the templates specifically, not your content. Thanks, and sorry for bothering you. [[User:OSWT|'Samah']] [[User talk:OSWT|'(OSWT)']] (A human. being) 14:18, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Alright, thanks :) [[User:OSWT|'Samah']] [[User talk:OSWT|'(OSWT)']] (A human. being) 14:51, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Hey So this is where you've been. Hello Liza! Long time no see! Jadefire62 (talk) 19:59, December 4, 2017 (UTC) I know, I read your user page. It's still a long time no see for me, though. :) How have you been? Jadefire62 (talk) 20:13, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Ooh, a writing competition? Nice! You know, I seem to be better at creating characters than writing stories. I have so many ideas, but I just can't seem to get around to actually writing anything. Jadefire62 (talk) 20:29, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the welcome! ^^ My bad, I will keep that in mind for the future, thanks for letting me know. I was planning on looking into Tarli joining a guild after I finished her page. By the way, I was wondering what you thought of the magic and sword I made for her, and if it's a good thing to start out with? I get nervous with these things... Alisseia (talk) 04:30, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Ohh, thanks for the advice! I don't know why I didn't think about a secondary magic so it's not entirely based on luck lol. Side note, I just noticed that your birthday is a day after mine. :P Alisseia (talk) 04:44, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Ohh, right! Good idea. Just need to figure out what magical weapon to add. Also, Libras ftw. :P Alisseia (talk) 05:22, December 9, 2017 (UTC) On second thought, I'll just add an elemental magic. Figuring out what weapon to add is hard lol. Thanks for all your help! Alisseia (talk) 05:25, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if Ash has been active recently. I've been trying to contact him concerning making my character canon. Also, how've you been?Under (talk) 03:53, January 5, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee (i don't really know which category to place this in) to create in Gia's story she has affiliation with a majority of the main canon story line. What I want to have done is write her guild Running Lion be defeated BY Fairy Tail and then in return she comes back for the battle of Oracion Seis (seeing as she is now a Rune Knight and is always wanting to protect annnd she just wants to repay Natsu for helping her out), Future Rogue, Tartaros and the end of Avatar arc etc.Under (talk) 18:25, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Underachievee Welcome Back You hast returned from thy long slumber. Welcome to the humble abode once more. Also, LIES, ULTEAR LIVES ON IN OUR HEARTS. SHE WILL NEVER DIE. Great Achlus (talk) 05:43, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Asking For Help Hi there Astrarche! A few days ago you commented on one of my pages and offered me a lot of great recommendations. I don't really have any one to talk to about ideas I have, so I was wondering if I could just sort of let out a lot of my character concepts to you to just kind of grab where I want to go next with Chelmeno's story. If not that's fine! Alraunism (talk) 00:24, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I added you! My user is seastars#7800, I'll talk to you soon. Alraunism (talk) 01:52, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Location Template Hey Liza, I fixed a super minor issue with your Locations template, just removed an extra bracket. I hope that was ok, I didn't even think to ask until after I had done it, my apologies. 05:52, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Request Hey Liza! Normally, I wouldn't propose an idea like this, but I was wondering if you'd allow me to make a sibling of Haruhiro's? Like I said, I normally wouldn't ask such an evasive question, but I feel like it'd be a fun little idea if we fleshed it out more and produced an interesting backstory, which could in turn possibly make an RP if you were up for it. This is all just a concept though, I understand if you would like to do otherwise, but thanks for reading! 20:44, December 27, 2017 (UTC) That's totally fine, just checkin. Also, I thought you might get a kick out of this... oh, how far we've come 00:47, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Request Hi Astrache! Is it you who we have to ask now to become apart of the main Fairy Tail story line? If so, then may I?Underachievee (talk) 18:08, December 28, 2017 (UTC)Underachievee Hey Liza! I hate to ask so much of you, but would you mind making me a guild emblem? Only if it is convenient for you, of course. The guild I hope to create will be called Isonade Scale, with an isonade being a shark-like fish monster from Japanese folklore. If this isn't too inopportune for you, I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks! 17:48, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Of course, I completely understand the time that needs to be taken. As for the mark, I am not particularly picky as long as it is fish or water-related; the color as well I'm not too worried about, maybe something around the shade range of #FF6182 would be nice. If you prefer a more specific reference, something likethis would be sweet. As I said before, time is not a constraint so whenever you can get around to it is fine! 21:35, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Not sure what you mean by reclame, but i'm down for it. I consider most of my stuff to be free use anyway, i msostly keep the property tage so that i can keep the user section up to date. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:33, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: Water- and Earth-Make Hey, Astra, yeah, I got you. If you're doin' it in this way, it would be more than good, if I would have a separate magic article. For Earth-Make I just made the description, it wasn't mine tbw. So, yeah, let's do this. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 12:29, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, sure. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 15:37, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Thanks so much 16:18, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, you might have been the worst of my tendencies. Again, I am sorry for that, thank you for bearing with me as I try to improve! 21:11, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Astra, as you're admin right now, you can clean up the comments from the article, right? If yes, could you help me with it? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 23:45, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I need the comments on my Water-Make article to be deleted, 'cuz they're as old as the world and it would make sence due to FTF having canon version and my version of this. So, yeah, kinda like this. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 23:52, December 30, 2017 (UTC) yeah, go ahead, pretty sure that Fire-Make's been needing a good overhaul for a while now break a leg on this massive project you're undertaking Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:34, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Oh, sure, already renamed. Now you can create another page with canon Water-Make without a problem. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 02:07, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Anaesi Ars So about this guild....I was wondering if I could perhaps join it with the twins I showed you a while ago in Messenger; Guinevere and Isolde Emelyn being their names now. From what I've seen so far the people of this guild seem a promising and fun bunch. Great Achlus (talk) 00:09, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Sure, I can hop on Fairy Tail chat. Also, Discord seems to be back up and running again if you want to talk there. Either works. I'll slide onto FTF chat now though. Great Achlus (talk) 02:27, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering can my character Alexander Oshiro join your mage guild. HouseSpitfyre (talk) 01:16, January 1, 2018 (UTC)HouseSpitfyre Hello :) I'm new to the wiki and I was just wondering if you could tell me why my article "Rin Megumine" and "Makoto Kishimo" was deleted? I don't have a problem with it, I was just wondering what rules I may have broken so I could change it next time. Also, I spent a good few hours on each of them so I was wondering if there was any way to get the text back, or will I have to retype it? Thanks a whole bunch if you read this! :D P.S here's a screenshot just to show, I'm probably being stupid though aha. YunariChanPx (talk) 14:32, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Hello Liza! I wanted to create a new subspecies of fire magic called Celestial Fire Magic (Name is WIP ahaha). I was wondering if I needed any permission to make this or if I'm free to make it? Thanks! Illyasviel von Tohsaka (talk) 21:37, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Vibration Magic Hi, there i was wondering if i could use Vibration Magic and maybe discuss your vision for it and my own and see what we can bring out in the magic? Happyhelp (talk) 18:58, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. Happyhelp (talk) 19:08, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Heiden Akuma was not going to be a slayer star god magic is not a slayer magic it not star god slayer magic just star god magic sorry if you got confused i change the name.Patrick23���������� (talk) 03:32, January 8, 2018 (UTC)Lilpj200 I see what you mean! I'm going to do what I can now and do the Orgin story and how Gia became a Rune Knight until I get a green light for some of my ideas. I'm also going to rebuild Gia's past guild so it can assist her in the end.Under (talk) 21:40, January 8, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Hello Hello, I wasn't informed about the rule of video games gifs, I will take them down. Now, for the description of Iaijutsu and Hokushin Ittō-ryū I used non other than the wikipedia pages, these two. Swordsmanship description is taken from Erza's page, and the speed and stamina are taken from Marvel Wiki, where I was once an active member; hence, I didn't copy off of anyone on this wiki. I will adjust these three, but the sword styles are taken from Wikipedia, I don't think I have to take it down. Sincerely, The sleepy nympholept (talk) 16:42, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Template Shape: Rectangle Color: Teal Text Color: White Message: Hey Listen! This work is property of the user Underachievee. In case of questions, requests for collaborations and or permission notify the creator. Thanks sooo much! You are forever appreciated! Also if it's not too much to ask, can you include this gif? Under (talk) 20:39, January 13, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee You're the best!!!Under (talk) 21:18, January 13, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee A Very Belated Reply What's good? I am very sorry about my weeks late reply. I've had a lot going on and did not really feel like coming on here. It won't happen again. Though, as you can see, I, at the very least, changed the wallpaper for the wiki. I need to get some more made. Anyway, welcome to the admin team. You can do what you want with Shockwave Magic. As for the Wizard Saints, I have no issue with that. I'm assuming you guys already started on that or nah? 01:07:44 Mon By the way, since you have a far better handle on the wiki's current mood, I have to ask you something. Why are folks using Discord rather than the chatbox? That's not exactly great for community interaction. 01:09:59 Mon Hey Liza! Would you mind reversing/recovering the edits on Maji Ishi to how they were before I cleared everything out? I plan on revamping her a lot, I missed my gal :D 00:49, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Sure! Just let me know what kind of magic they will use and a quick story on how they joined the guild. Thanks!Under (talk) 20:23, January 20, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee That's great! His appearance is amazing too! Just let me know when you create him and I'll go ahead and add his name to the list of membersUnder (talk) 22:01, January 20, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Hello, I was wondering can I use your spell Ice-Make: Tern for my Ice wizard, Alexander Oshiro. Hello, I was wondering can I use your spell Ice-Make: Tern for my Ice wizard, Alexander Oshiro. HouseSpitfyre (talk) 00:37, January 28, 2018 (UTC)HouseSpitfyre Hey! Just wanted to let you know I finally added Aidan to the Running Lion member board! Under (talk) 16:18, February 9, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 22:18, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Can I make a mercenary for Sellsword? :D [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Come visit!']]) 16:42, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Quick question, how do you make a sandbox or a place to keep all your content? I don't want to keep flipping back to my created pages page everytime I need to connect charactersUnder (talk) 20:17, February 11, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Hey, can you help me out with my sandbox? I'll leave the link right here. Once you get there, can you please check the code and see what I did wrong? Thanks! http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Underachievee/Sandbox Under (talk) 22:16, February 11, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)...Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Kool-Aid (クールエイド, Kūrueido)... Alraunism (talk) 00:35, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Please Can you please unblock my other account Lilpj200 I did not know I was breaking the rules at first so I tried to change it breaks another rule I promise not to break another rule if you unblock my account I hope you read this Can I make this magic Sky Flame Magic is a form of caster magic which is utilised by Heiden. It mixes fire and air energy to create scorching heat which is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates Description Scorch Magic is a form of caster magic which is utilised by Heiden Akuma. It mixes fire and wind magic to create wind enhanced fire which are exhaled through different part of the body. The caster can control the range of how far his fire can go. The user control the flame to their own desire. They is capable of controlling the temperature of the flame if they thinks necessary. The flames of sky flame can not be consumed by a dragon slayer. Spells Basic Spells Sky Flame Fang: The user super-heats one of their hands and then swings it in an arc, striking the target with their finger tips, leaving a burning scar on the target. Sky Flame Claw: The user ignites his feet with wind enhanced flame and proceeds to attack the opponent with a powerful kick-reinforced fire, with flames greatly increasing the power of that collection. Sky Flame Explosion: The user generates air in their left hand and fire in their right hand, bringing the two together, creating a very massive and destructive explosion. Sky Flame Heatblast: Both user's fists and forearms are super-heated and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Sky Flame Rush: This spell consists of Heiden launching an incredible speed using flames from your feet. When Heiden approaches the opponent he can attack the opponent head or quickly use their fists or with difficulty using their feet to achieve it. Sky Flame Tornado: This spell can be used in two distinct ways with the flames of the sky. Heiden can throw the flames from his mouth and controls them to look like a tornado. Can also be used to gather flames in his arms and spinning them around doing a tornado in defensive form around him. Sky Flame Drill: Heiden goes high in the air and then falls down, and rotates his body at high speeds. His body is then engulfed in wind enhance fire and can serve as a drill. Sky Flame Fiery Wings: This attack can be used two different ways. The first and way is the user creates wings of fire from his/her back and wraps them around himself creating a shield of fire around them in the form of 2 huge wings. The second is the user creates two wings of fire from their back and uses them to fly in the air. Dance of the Flaming Sky : Heiden ignites his entire body with a light coating of the sky flame. He then uses his entire body as a weapon to attack the opponent, delivering a continuous barrage of punches, kicks, headbutts, and just about anything else he can use. When the opponent has been beaten to a daze he charges his right arm with magical energy and delivers one final flaming uppercut to the opponent. :Ahh ok, because James Cook's Guns Magic known as Navy Magic is also a form of Heat Magic he uses with the magical guns (so it's a Holder Magic), with the NM (Navy Magic) spells heated to grant a heated/burning sensation. I thank you for the response, and hope to see Heat Magic back! (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 21:53, February 17, 2018 (UTC)) Magnetboy wanna rp?Magnetboy04 (talk) 01:34, February 20, 2018 (UTC) wanna rp?Magnetboy04 (talk) 01:52, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Sure, why not!-- 00:13, February 28, 2018 (UTC) I saw it just now, great work! I'll include Aidan in Adonis' page soon. I've been extremely busy as of late.Under (talk) 00:31, March 2, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Question would I be able to use custom magic of other people as rp on sites like facebook if I have permission to use their magic please answer? Zarc46 (talk) 06:27, March 2, 2018 (UTC) help I need help with character creation like how to work the template so that when I post it it'll work and how to fill out the templates please help Zarc46 (talk) 21:42, March 2, 2018 (UTC) help I'm going to try my hand at creating some magic would it be possible for any help please? Zarc46 (talk) 04:09, March 3, 2018 (UTC) how do I get it to say "This article, (my Character), is the sole property of (My name), and as such you are not allowed to use or edit it without asking for my consent. If you wish to use this article, please ask me on my talk page and, if you use this article in any way without my permission, there will be consequences."? please help Hey, I have an issue with editing. I don't know if its just a glitch or someone is editing while i'm editing but my codes are being scattered across the visual representation. Whenever I try to edit it again, it goes back to this. Any suggestions?Under (talk) 00:56, March 10, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Hey! I recently finished one arc of Gia's story. I don't want to have readers to continue clicking back and forth between my user page to find it, do you think there's a code you could teach me the code that would help me here? Much appreciated! Under (talk) 00:17, March 30, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Um why was the article Star Magic Deleted? This puzzles me alot. --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 22:24, April 8, 2018 (UTC) I have yet to hear any explanation as to why the Star Magic page was deleted. I adopted that page a while back with Perchan's permission. If you do not have a justification for deleting it I request it be restored. --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 19:48, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey Liza, how's things? Don't know who to go to about this, Per use to be the one to go to about any Magic articals, but i havn't seen her in a whie. I was wanting ot use this one magic, Arachnomancy, for a character i've got coming up. I tried talking to the auther, but they haven't responded yet. I don't want to take the page over or anything, just want to get the ok from one of the higher ups to tinker with it a bit. What do you say? Flame Lizard (talk) 02:14, May 3, 2018 (UTC) W template Hey, I have a problem with the template. While it directs a quick to link to wikipedia, it seems there's a coding issue. As you see, the template's code is this; * } However, it should actually looking like this; * } It is so we can have the link, but the "2" allows us to name it whatever we want, but since it's 1, we wont be able to do this . Please fix this and thank you! (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 15:56, July 6, 2018 (UTC)) :Opps, I seem to be mistaken about coding as it seems there's more to it (I thought I remembered correctly). But this is what it should be }}}} Usage Use this template to put in a link to the Wikipedia. For example: * produces . * produces . Category:Templates Sorry about this, but even so, thank you for putting up, but I want to this template to work ya know? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 16:20, July 6, 2018 (UTC)). AzRaEl12345 as created Azrael Drakoneel that breaks canon, stating his a ancestor to (when no known family members exist to Acnologia). Also, he is using Blaze Devil Slayer Magic created by without permission as well. And he is using 's physical appearance/(AtlantisUchiha (talk) 04:04, July 8, 2018 (UTC)) Heat Magic Hey Ash, do ya think I can adopt Heat Magic, but revert it back? I liked the article, however, I would give credit to the original creator obviously, but I feel like deleting it be a waste of a good article. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 09:40, July 8, 2018 (UTC)) Sorry Opps, I mis-read as Ash, my mistake. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 16:06, July 8, 2018 (UTC)) AzRaEl12345 second time is not attempting to follow rules, and had Azrael Nero Drakoneel kill 15 of the 18 Yakuma War Gods, created Poison King god slayer magic without permission, and his character Azrael Nero Drakoneel exceeds the age limit of 500+ years (Azrael is 600+ years old). Please handle this, as from I seen, he is not thriving to follow rules at all. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 04:32, July 10, 2018 (UTC)) Please let me continue on my magic Astarache i have a magic im not gonna use yet called Poison Kind god slayer magic may i have permission to use it (05:39, July 10, 2018 (UTC)) Astarache may i continue with Poison King god slayer magic (AzRaEl12345 (talk) 05:43, July 10, 2018 (UTC)) i promise to change anwholelot about the character and make his age 475+ (AzRaEl12345 (talk) 08:00, July 10, 2018 (UTC)) ps i changed it to Fear dragon slayer magic Moderator If there be some distance in the administration, is there a way for users such as I to become Moderators to keep things under control? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 12:08, July 10, 2018 (UTC)) May I use these magics im not gonna use them unless i get permission from an administrator since the admins own the majority of magic Krios * Blaze Devil Slayer magic * Fairy law * Ice Magic * Light magic * Maximum defence seal * Spatial Magic (Requip) * Titan * Wind Magic * Dispel * Telepathy * Enchantment * Living magic * Immobilization magic * Fire magic * Black arts * Amaterasu 28, 100 * Grimoire law YO!!!! It's been so long! You probably don't remember me, but it's Lucy! Bis! Well, whatever you want to call me! Tell me how you've been! We did the Unique Adventures series, altough it was cut short! Well, hope to hear a reply soon! Bubbi-bubbi (talk) 18:26, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Users I want to know some things, if a user were to be blocked on the site, and you find out that blocked user is using another account, what would happen? I say this because I believe is actually . Reason you may think; Minion's character, Baldr is virtually using the same picture as seen in Azrael's user-page (just textured silver). I know he seems to learnt his lession (a bit), but what happens if a block user makes second account to be back on here? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 01:47, September 29, 2018 (UTC)) Deletion Could ya delete all of my articles except for the magic and spell articles please? This is the link to the category that should have it all. Thank you. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 11:47, October 31, 2018 (UTC)) Can Can I make a lost magic I don't know who to ask User:Lilpj200 who do I talk to about making a dragon slayer magic?Patrick23���������� (talk) 17:04, January 17, 2019 (UTC)Lilpj200 Hi! It's been sometime hasn't it? I'm approaching the end of my third arc and I would just like to notify you if you would like to converse about Aidan's involvement. Message me back as soon as you can! Under (talk) 19:20, February 9, 2019 (UTC)Underachievee